


Vacuum Pt.2

by kissing2cousins



Series: Sexperiments [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Secret Relationship, Slap Slap Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pt.2</p><p>Daniel is showering on the base when Teal'c notices something Daniel and Jack thought no one would notice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacuum Pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> Read Vacuum Pt.1

ADF

 

Daniel lingered in the rush of water that the showerhead sprayed down over his head and shoulders, allowing the rush of the water to glide down his stiff shoulders and the length of his lean back.  He braced himself against the white tiled wall of the men’s locker room showers, forgetting that others may join him, and lavished in the relaxing heat that poured out over his entire naked body.  He hadn’t realized how tense and sore his muscles had become with their last long leave from active duty until now—after a short but physically demanding day off world again.

 

Daniel sighed, massaging the back of his neck with his hand, as he remembered all the things that he had set out to accomplish on his time off and compared them to the list of what he and Jack had actually completed.  The scientist had wanted to go through his apartment and purge his useless material garbage—the appliances on his cupboard that had gone a year without being so much as glanced at, the clothes in his closet that Jack refused to allow a days wear, and the much needed sorting of his CD’s and DVD’s.  None of that had happened—because the Colonel had insisted that he help, like good friend’s should. 

 

A smile quirked the corner of the linguists mouth, as he recalled Jack’s insistence on the matter.  Daniel had known better, but when Jack pleaded, he always seemed to cave.  So, it came to be that Jack had helped—yet nothing had been accomplished.  It had been an unmistakably pleasurable week—one the scientist would not soon forget.  He remembered the feeling of Jack expertly wrestling the vacuum from his hands when he had become bored and how he had tackled him to the ground when he refused to take orders.  His backside recalled the feeling of the sharp slaps he had received as punishment and the rain of kisses that had soothed the reddened skin.  It had all started so simply, turning into more than just a game--first Jack's hand and then his leather belt--turning out to be more pleasurable than Daniel would have liked to admit.  

 

The scientist was pulled from his reverie by the surge of another showerhead turning on to his right.  He turned his head just enough to peek past the sopping dark curtain of his hair with one blue eye to spy the blurry but unmistakable figure of Teal’c beside him.  Daniel gave his friend a smile in greeting before closing his eyes and turning his back to the wall.  He plucked his organic shampoo, from the floor where it sat at his feet, and went to work lathering a generous portion into his length of hair.  As he worked at massaging the shampoo throughout his hair, right down to the scalp, he heard Teal’c clear his throat and bluntly, the Jaffa inquired, “DanielJackson, I am concerned for your well being.  I have noticed just now that you have some odd bruising to the rear of your torso and must inquire as to how you have received these.”

 

Daniel froze, standing with his eyes screwed shut, his hair half cleaned, and his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.   _Shit!  I forgot about...those._

 

“He fell on the vacuum.” Jack replied for him, succinctly, as Daniel heard another shower head start next to him. 

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> XD Not sure Teal'c will buy that one you guys...
> 
>  
> 
> Teal'c: *cocks an unimpressed eyebrow* I do believe that is a blatant lie, O'Neill. A Jaffa cannot be as easily persuaded as you Tau'rie...especially when concerning one's friend's backside. 
> 
> Jack: *scoffs* So, what'yre really sayin' then, T, is that Carter would buy that but you're not sold?
> 
> Daniel: Ja-ack..
> 
> Teal'c: Perhaps DanielJackson would allow me to investigate the markings myself so that I may be able to ascertain an accurate judgement on the matter.
> 
> O.o
> 
> How do you think this would end? Send us a comment!


End file.
